moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator
Epsilon Army |role = * Infiltration * Bridge demolition |useguns = * Makeup kit * Demolition set |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 140 |armortype = Basic |speed = 6 |sight = 8 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:23 (base 0:36) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |ability = * Can disguise as enemy infantry ** Has a cooldown of 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) * Infiltrates enemy structures * Can destroy bridges by using the demolition set on its repair hut ** The demolition set takes 400 frames (26.7 in-game seconds) to detonate ** Has a range of 1.5 and a cooldown of 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |actor = SquareWhale |infantry = 1 }} The Infiltrator is the espionage infantry of the Epsilon Army. Official description The Infiltrators are Epsilon's agents of espionage and intelligence gathering, slipping through enemy ranks, "borrowing" important technology, stealing money, or sabotaging facilities. Much like their Allied and Soviet cousins, the Infiltrator can disguise himself as an enemy soldier in order to sneak into guarded buildings. What sets an Infiltrator apart from the rest though, is their ability to covertly destroy bridges, allowing them to limit an enemy's movement on the battlefield.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Serving as the Epsilon main espionage, the Infiltrator's main purpose is to infiltrate enemy bases providing substantial benefits. Like other espionage units, they can disguise themselves to what infantry the proselyte needs in order to slip past enemy lines. However, Attack Dogs, rogue Spooks and other units that can see through the disguise and automatically hunt Infiltrators down, making them a threat that should not be ignored. Therefore the proselyte should use Drillers or the Shadow Ring support power in order to make such issues obsolete. As with other espionage infantries, the Infiltrator can enter an enemy building but the effects will vary depending on the building: * Barracks: All infantry will be trained as veteran. * War Factory: All War Factory units will be produced as veteran. * Radar: Battlefield will be reshrouded for the radar's owner. * Power Plant: Owner's power will be shut down for 1:30 (2:00 for Nuclear Reactors). * Ore Refinery: Steal $5000 from the refinery's owner. * Ecobooster: Can see owner's money count. * Tech Center/Palace/Battle Lab/Atomheart/Pandora Hub/Cloud Piercer: Partial prerequisite for additional technology. * Superweapon/support power structure: Resets the countdown of the superweapon/support powers. * Construction Yard: Partial prerequisite for additional technology. * Field Bureau: Owner will lose all captured infantry technologies. Appearances In the campaign, Infiltrators are never trainable from the player's Barracks, while the enemy can train them normally. It's possible to gain access to an indefinite amount of them via mind control or abduction with Drakuv Prison Vehicles, but they are still unavailable to train by sending them to Field Bureau. In addition, they are prohibited from infiltrating labs and Construction Yards in the campaign, unless if that's a mission objective. Act One * The first two Infiltrators appear in Think Different among the initial task force, and the player can use them freely. Act Two * At the beginning of Huehuecoyotl, two Infiltrators (one on Mental difficulty), disguised as European Alliance GIs, are smuggled into a Latin Confederation prison. Secretly carrying the Terranova virus, they are tasked with infiltrating the Confederation's Cloning Vats, at which point they'll malfunction and spawn Rahn alongside an endless horde of Brutes. * In Memory Dealer, once the Epsilon base is recaptured from the Russians, three Infiltrators will paradrop into the base. The player is instructed to use them to shut down power, but this is not mandatory. * In Divergence, three Infiltrators are present in PsiCorps base, and the player can use them freely after reaching the base. * At the beginning of Lizard Brain, there are two Infiltrators present in the western outpost that might be used freely. * In Machinehead, once the initial task force finds their route blocked by Battle Bunkers, Sensor Towers, Hammer Defenses and Iron Guards, two Infiltrators will be delivered via Driller and are tasked with infiltrating one of the nearby Tesla Reactors to shut them down. Once the power is cut off, the enemy will promptly sell off said Battle Bunkers, Sensor Towers, Hammer Defenses and Iron Guards. * In the Covert Ops mission Blood Rage, the initial task force includes three Infiltrators who must be escorted to the nearby Chinese Field Bureau; after the Field Bureau has been infiltrated by one of them, it must be defended for 8 minutes as the Infiltrator prepares a sedative inside it. He will leave Field Bureau and can be controllable again after finishing that. * In Obsidian Sands, Infiltrators will be sent once the landing zone in the inner Scorpion Cell base is cleared. The player will also be recommended to use mind control units to control and use the Scorpion Cell Infiltrators sent to the player's base. * Infiltrators are among an enemy infantry army in Meltdown. The player is also instructed to find, capture and use them to delay the Psychic Dominator's timer by shutting down the enemy power, but this is not mandatory. * In the Covert Ops mission Survivors, as soon as Malver approaches the Mine Shaft, six Infiltrators (four on Mental difficulty) will fall under the players control. They can be used freely. Cooperative * In The Cardinal, 2 Infiltrators are dispatched to shut down enemy's power, but this is not mandatory. * In Backbitten, once proselytes destroy all Lightning Rods, the 1st player will get 2 Infiltrators. They're tasked with infiltrating the Supercharged Paradox Battery so that Yuri could learn more about the Paradox Engine. After the Battery has been infiltrated, Proselytes will be required to destroy it. Assessment Trivia * The ability of the Infiltrators to blow up bridges seems to be inspired from the unit's old cameo in version 2.0, where the Infiltrator is seen wielding a C4 charge. Yet ironically enough, the latter cannot actually destroy bridges. ** The Infiltrator's cameo in version 2.0 and its current SHP sprite is reused from the Psi Commando in the vanilla Red Alert 2. * Infiltrator's death sounds are from the Saboteur's in Tiberium Wars. See also * Spy * Saboteur * Clairvoyant References zh:渗透者 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Espionage